bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Enki, Sacred Slave
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730214 |no = 7173 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 18 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Extract from the archaeological institution of the New Republic ”They had killed his whole family and Enki knew it, and for that reason he hated them all. Every last one of them apart from her. Perhaps because, like him, she had white hair, grey eyes and blue blood. She was like, in a way... from his clan. So every evening in his cage, after the fights, Enki dreamt of his tribe. Children with silver hair and of course, he dreamt of her. Sometimes when Enki was lost in his dreams, the spirits would take this opportunity to visit. They naively tried to posses him, without any real success. Of course he heard their voices, and amused, he heard their supplications “Help us to find a body! Help us!” But he always refused their propositions and chased them out of his mind when they troubled it too much with their desire for conquest and revenge. Enki only wanted one clan. So once he was rid of them, Enki returned once more to his reveries and fell asleep imagining that, at the top of the pyramid, the princess in her chamber was engaged in the same activity as him, listening to the mad propositions of the spirits lulling her to sleep. This is how, over the years, every night Enki managed to chase away the memories of the massacre of his clan and find sleep at last.” |summon = Are you, too, a spirit that only my people can see? |fusion = I shall draw from this new source of power to rebuild my clan. |evolution = | hp_base = 3808 |atk_base = 1492 |def_base = 1331 |rec_base = 1179 | hp_lord = 4950 |atk_lord = 1850 |def_lord = 1650 |rec_lord = 1450 | hp_anima = 5542 |rec_anima = 1292 |atk_breaker = 2008 |def_breaker = 1492 |atk_guardian = 1692 |def_guardian = 1808 | hp_oracle = 4357 |rec_oracle = 1608 | hp_bonus = 800 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Spirit of the Clan |lsdescription = Boosts all stats (20%) & Boosts HC drop rate (15%) & Boosts HC effectiveness (40%) & Boosts Spark damage (50%) for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain number (20) |lseffect = |lstype = |bb = Orphan's Rage |bbdescription = 20 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & Boosts own ATK (50%) for 3 turns & Boosts max HP (10%) & Boosts HC and BC drop rate (20%) for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |ccbbt = 20 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ccsbbt = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ccubbt = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 730215 |evomats1 = 730214 |evomats2 = 730214 |evomats3 = 730214 |evomats4 = 730214 |evomats5 = 730214 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |sbb1 = |sbb10 = |ubb1 = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = Enki1 |videos = }}